


Catching Tigers, Hiding Dragons

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, although i'm pretty sure if there was more than four pages she'd have been less mysterious, if troll sin city was a thing terezi would like it, nepeta is mysterious, sollux is unimpressed, terezi is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HSRarepair Swap Request] Terezi is a rookie legislacerator, working dead-end busywork cases and trying to keep her nose clean until she can climb the ranks and get some actual clout in the department. She's certainly not crazy about the idea of harboring a wanted fugitive. But when Nepeta is accused of a crime she didn't commit, what's Terezi supposed to do, not help her clear her name? It's Nepeta, they've known each other since they were kids.</p>
<p>    The thing is, though, that the longer Nepeta hides out at Terezi's place and the deeper Terezi delves into the case, the more Terezi becomes aware of two things. One, although she's not as guilty as the authorities believe, Nepeta might not be as innocent as she claims, either. And two, in the past couple of sweeps, Nepeta Leijon has gotten really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Tigers, Hiding Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/gifts).



> Hello there !   
> I really liked your prompt, as Neprezi is one of my favourite pairings in HS. Also, I was re-reading Sin City at the time, so when I found your request on the list, I was immediately inspired !  
> I apologise for all the grammar mistakes you'll read, but English isn't my first language and even though I have a fairly good level, I'm pretty sure there are mistakes that a native speaker can't miss. Sorry about that, I hope you'll still like it, and have a nice day !

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)


End file.
